¿Otro beso?
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Faltaban pocos dias para el baile de graduación. Y todavía no se declaraba.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

**¿Otro beso?**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara el baile de graduación de la P.S. 118.

Y aún no se declaraba.

Pero por ahí corría el rumor de que Helga invitaría a Arnold al baile, ¡qué estupidez!

La chica Pataki no había escuchado nada más ridículo en toda su vida, no por la idea de que ella pudiera invitar al chico, pues ella sabía que era eso precisamente lo que había planeado hacer desde que iniciara el curso hacía casi un año; no, que Helga quisiera ir con Arnold no era el problema. El problema era que lo supieran todos y se hubiera convertido en un chisme tan jugoso.

Había que empezar a romper cabezas. ¿Quién había sido el que inició el rumor? Probablemente alguien que sabía su secreto. ¿Phoebe? ¿La Doctora Bliss? ¿Lila?... ¿Brainy?

No importaba por el momento, después arreglaría cuentas con ellos. Lo más inmediato con lo que tenía que lidiar era que ya todos hablaban de _eso_. La espiaban en los almuerzos, no le quitaban el ojo en clase y contenían la respiración cuando ella lanzaba proyectiles de papel a la cabeza de Arnold, ¡podrían ser recaditos de amor!

Estaba harta. Helga G. Pataki no era la comidilla de nadie.

...Por lo que inventó que ya tenía una cita.

Si iban a correr rumores sobre ella, no serían creados, corridos ni esparcidos a su espalda; Helga sólo los permitiría en tanto fuera ella quien los creara, quien diera su permiso para comentarlos.

Además, si iban a correr rumores sobre ella, lo mejor sería que no fueran tan cercanos a la verdad, como su enamoramiento secreto por el chico rubio: eso podría ser peligroso. Claro que podría pasar que Arnold ni siquiera los creyera... y entonces el chico seguiría confiando en que entre ellos sólo había un sentimiento de odio-a-veces-amistad y luego se iría a buscar una novia como Lila o cualquier otra chica bonita. No, no podía permitirlo.

O podría creer el rumor y le daría entonces por sentarse a averiguar si era cierto. ¡No, tampoco podía permitirlo! ¡Y qué si lo descubría todo y se burlaba de ella! No, no, no.

No, lo mejor era que no hubiera nada de rumores que involucraran a ambos. Mucho más seguro era un rumor sobre ella y cualquier otro chico: éste no alimentaba suficiente cotilleo para molestarle, pero sí lo bastante como para mantener a todos a la expectativa. Incluido a Arnold. Helga se preguntó si eso podría ponerlo celoso, la idea le fascinaba.

Y el día llegó.

No le costó mucho convencer a un chico del vecindario que la llevara al baile, una entrada a Dinolandia de por vida era bastante persuasiva por sí sola. Valdría la pena: ¡¿un chico de secundaria saliendo con una de 6to grado? Todo mundo hablaría de ella, todos se preguntarían desde cuándo salían. ¡Los tendría a todos comiendo de sus manos! Y Helga esperaba que Arnold no fuera la excepción.

En efecto, su lindo vestido y el muchacho a su lado le dieron a todos los presentes mucho de qué hablar y mucho qué ver. Lo habría considerado un éxito de no ser porque vio a Lila bailando con su amado cabeza de balón. Quería partirle la cabeza o al menos deshacerle ese bonito peinado con el que _la señorita perfecta_ deslumbraba a Arnold; pero, en lugar de eso, salió a bailar con su pareja alquilada.

Dos minutos transcurrieron en los que Helga logró dos cosas: una, acercarse a la otra pareja mientras bailaban; y dos, idear una serie de planes para separarlos: todavía no decidía si sería algo ligero como meter el pie a la chica o darle un codazo para que cayera, tal vez podría apartarla diciendo "lo siento, cambio de parejas" (aunque sería difícil de explicar) o, mucho más drástico, podría llegar a ellos, apartarla y besar a Arnold.

Quizás era el momento para esto último; después de todo, la primaria había acabado, tenían ya 12 años y quién sabía cuántas otras chicas podrían interferir en su camino en la secundaria. No debería perder el tiempo.

Un paso, dos pasos más cerca de la pareja. ¿Qué sería? ¿El codazo? ¿El beso? Tres pasos, cuatro pasos y...

– Lo siento, cambio de parejas.

La boca de Helga prácticamente cayó cuando fue arrebatada de los brazos de su pareja y se encontró ahora frente a frente con el motivo de sus desvelos. ¿Por qué había hecho él tal cosa?

Lila y el otro chico pronto se perdieron entre la multitud, y ella y Arnold empezaron a bailar como si lo hubieran hecho toda la velada. Los chicos de su aula los miraban de tanto en tanto apenas se dieron cuenta de que bailaban, atentos a cualquier novedad.

– Te ves bien, Helga –probablemente era un sueño. ¿En qué mundo sino en el onírico Arnold le diría que se veía bien mientras bailaba con ella? En un momento despertaría–. Perdón por esto. Pero hay algo que quería decirte.

Sueño o no, Helga no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción. No podía exponerse de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué... cabeza de balón? Y más te vale que sea rápido lo que tengas que decirme, suficiente sufrimiento es tener que ver tu cara toda la noche como para que ahora encima tenga que bailar contigo.

– Sí, no te preocupes. Sé que probablemente quieras volver con tu pareja. Seré breve.

¡Oh, por Dios! No podían ser celos, ¿verdad, verdad, verdad? Arnold no estaba celoso. La cara de shock de Helga le pasó desapercibida al chico que ahora miraba al suelo. Ella pronto la recompuso y continúo con su charada habitual.

– Bueno, ya suelta la sopa, Arnoldo.

La mano del muchacho en su cintura se sentía muy bien. Esperaba que no fuera tan breve.

– Tengo que disculparme por una cosa. Creo... que fui yo quien comenzó el rumor de que me invitarías al baile.

– ¿Qué? Espera... ¡¿qué? –y, sobretodo, por qué. Y cuándo, y cómo, ¡y dónde!

– No fue intencional. Lo que pasó fue que hace unos días hablaba con Gerald sobre el baile, y ya que él invitó a Phoebe, le comenté que tal vez sería apropiado que yo te invitara a ti.

"¡¿A mí? ¡Arnold me iba a invitar al baile!"

– Y Gerald dijo que la única manera en que me permitiría que te invitara al baile era si tú me invitabas a mí primero, lo cual sería imposible ya que tú… eh, bueno, no tenías sentimientos. Y le dije que eso no era verdad y que tú eras tan capaz de invitarme al baile como cualquier otra chica. Y, bueno, no sé cómo pasó, pero a partir de entonces escuché entre los demás ese rumor de ti invitándome a mí al baile.

"Oh, mi maravilloso y amado dueño del alma. Planeabas invitarme al baile. Muerte de felicidad parece ahora no sólo posible sino probable. ¡Qué idiota he sido al renegar de nuestro amor sin par y abandonarme a planes ridículos y mundanos que sólo echan a perder la convivencia que entre tú y yo daría lugar al más espectacular de los romances adolescentes y eternos! Por ti adamar volvería a la vida, por ti la luz del Sol se apagaría, pues, ¡mírate!, ¿acaso hay algo que compita contigo? ¡Oh, mi amado Arnold! ¿Por qué tuve que inventar el rumor estúpido que nos alejó uno del otro y nos llevó a caer a brazos de otros? ¿Por qué no pude aceptar lo que siento y aceptar que me llevaras al baile? ¡Oh, cuán felices seríamos de haber sido así!"

Pero dijo:

– Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Vives para causar mi perdición –le dijo con cuanta rudeza fue capaz–, ¿verdad cabeza de balón? ¡Y ahora por culpa tuya tuve que soportar esos estúpidos rumores que sugerían que YO estaba interesada en TI!

Siguieron bailando mientras tanto.

– Lo siento, Helga. Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu acompañante –de verdad se veía sentido y la ojiazul resistió estoicamente el impulso de consolarlo y decirle que ella realmente no tenía nada con el chico y que sólo lo había traído para darle celos. Sólo se atrevió a decir:

– No te martirices, cabeza de balón, no es el fin del mundo.

Iba a decir otra cosa, pero llegó Lila y se separaron. Arnold y la señorita perfección sólo se alejaron unos pasos y comenzaron a bailar. Helga hizo lo mismo con su acompañante, si bien no le prestaba la más mínima atención, tan pendiente como estaba del chico rubio más allá.

Era el momento, pensó Helga mientras volvía a bailar con el grandulón de secundaria. Era tiempo para confesar su amor a Arnold. ¡Tal vez él también confesara que tenía sentimientos hacía ella! Tal vez le gustaba, tal vez le gustaba gustaba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Al mismo tiempo que cambió la canción por una un poco más romántica, las luces bajaron de intensidad de tal manera que nadie veía absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz. La idea le llegó en dos segundos y no perdió tiempo en especular pros y contras, sólo la puso en acción.

– Auch.

– ¡Fíjate, tarado!

– ¡Oye!

– Ay.

– ¿Qué…?

Las luces no se encendieron, pero el chico reconoció a la primera la sensación que le producían esos labios sobre los suyos. Con que, ¿otro beso? Se preguntó el por qué de esta vez. Las manos en su cuello no eran las de Lila, lo sabía, eran otras más familiares. Eran las de Helga.

Y tampoco está vez parecía haber prisa por terminarlo. Muy a lo Helga.

– ¿Y eso por qué, Helga? –preguntó cuando la chica se dio por satisfecha–. ¿Helga?

– Oh, Arnoldo, no sabía que eras tú. Creí que era mi cita –fingió.

– Claro, porque todos los chicos a los que besas tienen "cabeza de balón" –tenía un punto, lo sabía. Y sabía que había algo que Helga no le diría por nada del mundo. Era bueno saberlo.

– Bueno, cree lo que quieras. Pero al menos a mí me parece estúpido que pienses que YO quería besarte. ¡Ja! ¡Pero qué idea más ridícula! Y con permiso, me enferma estar contigo. Me voy –el tono rudo de siempre contrastaba con la dulzura que momentos antes se notaba en su beso–. ¡Y ni se te ocurra pensar que te besé porque quería besarte, ¿entendido? –lo señaló con el dedo–. ¡Fue una confusión y ya! ¡Adiós, cabeza de balón!

– Lo que tú digas, Helga.

No la vio abrirse paso entre la multitud, tan oscuro como estaba, pero escucho algunos nuevos "ah", "oye", "ouch". Y sonrió.

FIN

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**Hey Arnold!** me pegó duro. Aquí vengo con mi segundo fic para el fandom. Estaba escribiendo la continuación para mi otra historia y de repente nació la idea. Espero que no haya muchos como éste. Y mañana actualizo el otro, ahora sí.  
¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejarme un review. Acepto de todo, todo. Y si no les gustó también pueden decírmelo, me encanta aprender de mis errores. En fin, eso es todo por ahora.  
(Me habría gustado ser más descriptiva en algunas cosillas, pero era un one-shot pequeño y mañana tengo examen. Lo siento.)  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
